Nerdy
by ChicCritique
Summary: Apparently to Levi's squad, it's hilarious how he acquires glasses, reads books, blurts out random shit and a lot of other nerdy qualities begin to grow on him. Rated T for swearing and possible sexual slurs?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters._

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me," growled Levi.

"Aww, but Levi, you're so adorable~!" squealed Hanji, her face red with excitement and delight.

"No I'm not, now get your disgusting being away from me."

"Oh, come on, Heichou, don't be that way."

Levi froze. Who else possessed that stupid, childish voice?

It was no other than Eren Jaëger.

Levi's face turned red and growled even more. First, Eyebrows called him a nerd, then Shitty Glasses called him adorable, and now the stupid brat wanted him to be nice? Seriously? What kind of fucked up world was he living in?

"You know, killing Titans is my specialty," said Levi, turning around to face the kid who was, though he hated to admit it, taller than him. "And I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Eren laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Heichou, I was just saying that you shouldn't be in denial."

"Denial? Who the fuck told you I was in denial?"

"Um...no one, it's just...you're always never complimenting yourself, and you always push people away. You never let them get close to you."

"Yeah, well...I hate people, so-"

"No, that isn't the reason. I know it isn't."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the brunet. "So then what _is _my reason, if you're so smart?"

Eren averted his gaze. "You're afraid of the outcome."

Levi glared at the kid for a little while more before sighing. "Damn you, Jaëger. And these stupid glasses." Levi walked out of the room leaving a confused Eren and an extremely exhilarated Hanji.

* * *

Sunlight poured softly into the darkened bedroom of the captain. The only sound present in his bedroom was his soft snore and the occasional creak of the bed as his body shifted from either side of the bed, stopping only for a second before his head was hanging off the side of the bed. His ebony-coloured hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were halfway open, but this could not be seen, as his face was covered by the white, dust and previously wrinkle-free blanket from the night before. The night before was too hot, so he had absentmindedly slipped out of his clothes and wore nothing but his underwear and a pallid long-sleeved button up.

He was advised by Hanji to set his glasses on his nightstand before naps or going to sleep. The captain reluctantly stayed so he could hear this advise as he was nervous about his new pair of eyes, but the words went in one ear and out the other.

And what a mistake that was.

Levi woke a two minutes later. He yawned and stretched, scratching his back, eyes fluttering open for the first time in nine hours. His subconscious mind had heard Hanji talking about taking care of his glasses, so of course his next action was to reach over and grab them. But they weren't there. Levi blinked.

"Where the hell did those stupid pieces of shit go?" muttered Levi to himself. He shook his head and began to look for them. The darkness didn't help his poor vision. He stood up to leave, but stumbled over a bucket that contained water and got water all over him. He cursed under his breath and stood up again. He knew he would probably never find those stupid pieces of plastic _without _stupid pieces of plastic, so he sighed and eventually he was able to escape his sleeping quarters. The small man was still not fully awake, so he still let out a couple yawns on his way to the dining room. When he came closer to said room, he heard his squad laughing and telling jokes. He knew they would probably quiet down when he got in the room, so he walked slower on his way there. He didn't want to ruin their happiness.

But when he walked in the doorway, he never would have expected the reaction.

Everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain it. Levi rubbed his eyes and immediately the group became quieter. He heard Hanji and Petra squealing in a corner, but he ignored them. He wanted to know what all the fuss what about.

"What the fuck are you ugly-ass delinquents laughing about?" growled Levi. Everyone quieted down instantly and Levi opened his eyes. Of course, he couldn't see the details of their faces, but he was sure they were scared.

But Eren wasn't afraid, apparently. "We were just laughing at your obvious urinal accident."

"WHAT?" screamed Levi. He looked down and saw that, indeed, a large portion of his shirt and underwear was wet. Levi shook his head.

"That's not pee, you dimwits. I tripped over a bucket of water on my way here."

Everyone was silent. Levi groaned and walked across the room. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but obviously that wasn't possible, so he just put his hand on the shoulder of the person who he _thought _was Hanji.

"Hanji, I can't find my glasses. So _now _what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I, um...I'm not Hanji," squeaked Eren. Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What. The. Fuck."

"She's over there," said Eren, pointing to the brunet. Levi sighed and went over to Hanji.

"You heard the story. Now what do you suggest I do about it?"

"I don't know," shrugged Hanji in a light mood. Levi's eye twitched.

"The fuck you just say?"

"I'm not sure what to do about it, Corporal. Those glasses were exactly right for you, and all the other glasses we tried didn't work. So, honestly, I'm not sure."

"Fuck it. You're all useless. I'm just going back to sleep," hissed Levi. He went in the completely wrong direction, shaking his head at the ground and not paying attention to where he was going. He tripped over his own feet and fell into Eren's lap. Luckily, said boy grabbed him before he tipped over, but Levi's ass stuck straight up in the air and Eren's view of it was perfect. It was at just the right angle to see every outline.

"Gyah!" shouted Eren, blood shooting out of his nose. His face became beet red and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

Levi's face matched Eren's and the two were stuck in a very awkward position together.

Petra face palmed, a sudden realization dawning on her. "Oh! Now I know why you two spend so much time together!"

~(○•`.`•○)~


End file.
